The Ideal War
by Bolt of Tien Mu
Summary: My super massive YYH war fic. The original team, plus a whole cast of new characters. Welcome to the wild world of war in Demon Land!


Author's notes: 

1) Country names, yeah, all from me. I get the distinct impression that it was established somewhere that Yomi has Gandara, but um... not sure, so I'm just going with my original plan. They're really not important to the story anyway. If you're curious, check out the map for my other fic, Eyes. Forgive me if names don't come out right; I watch the dub, so I have troubles. If anyone knows the original names of any of the plot bits that I refer to, feel free to tell me. I'm just an ignorant kit.

2) As I'm writing this, I really have no idea what I'm going to do by way of couples. My possible arrangements (all of which are fair game for this fic) are as follows: Yuusuke/Keiko, Yuu/Kuwa, Yuu/Kurama, Yuu/Hiei, Kuwa/Yukina, Kurama/Hiei, Yuu/Kurama/Hiei, Keiko/Shizuru and/or Botan. I will not make any long-term arrangements between standard and author-original characters, though there may be some general fun around about and original-with-original pairings (and possibly some fun with Kurama, because it's just amusing). All gender pairings are fair game, but there probably won't be more than three or four to a set.

3) I DO NOT, however, intend to write any lemon material. References to sex are a possibility, but nothing more than that.

4) All commentary is welcome, but be forewarned that all really stupid flames will be subject to wild laughter, blatant pointing of fingers, nasty, dirty words that small children should not hear, and other such behavior because the Author is an icky person like that.

5) All the original characters of YYH belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, and all such persons. Any other characters belong to me, myself and I. I came up with them, ya can't have 'em, even if ya ask me nicely. Snarkle.

* * *

The Ideal War  
A Yu Yu Hakusho AU fic by Kitsuneko

Chapter 1: Voice of Reason

A voice speaks from stillness, full of conviction: Humanity is a cancer, a disease that spreads across the earth. They multiply endlessly, constantly breeding, training their offspring to continue the circular path of unenlightenment. They close their minds to the powers around them, they waste their world's potential. But no more, for we are the cure for this infection. We will eliminate the inhabitants of the Ningenkai and take the land for ourselves, our race, our homeland. The Makai will emerge as the dominant power, with it's new territory. And all the ancestors will rise to proclaim the triumph of the cure.

A voice speaks from ice, full of boredom: Humanity is a tool, a power to be harnessed. They call themselves the enlightened race, so convinced of their comprehension of their world. But they are as babes in a forest, with no understanding of the beasts that stalk them, only fear. But now we rise up to capture the abilities of the slave race. If we control them, we control their land; there is not need for extermination. Rather, to keep them alive will prove an asset; the majority of the power lies in them, not their land. Soon, the Makai and the Ningenkai will crash against one another, the catalyst for a great blending, from which demons will rise as the dominant race.

A voice speaks from chaos, full of savagery: Humanity is useless. They have no further significance that as the current possessors of a land which we intend to take and no further purpose than as cattle for the slaughter. This is what I desire. The sight of the Ningenkai awash with the blood of her former inhabitants and the knowledge that I have contributed to it. That earth will be empowered by the blood which she absorbs and will be fruitful under the control of races as steeped in blood as she. The potential of the land or people is of no concern to me beyond my rage against their life. I just don't care.

* * *

Chapter 2: No Rest for the Wicked

Yuusuke leaned back in the grass, hands tucked behind his head, staring up at the clear sky through the branches of the oak tree next to him. He flipped a rice cracker up into the air and let it fall into his mouth. He crunched on it loudly, swallowed, and tossed up another. He waited for it to fall, mouth open, but it never came.

"What gives?" he asked, annoyed, and turned to stand up.

"Hey, Yuusuke," Keiko said, smiling, then popped the stolen cracker in her mouth. 'Ch' was his only comment as he flopped back down on the hill, Keiko standing behind him.

"So... did you finish that junk for student counsel?" he asked as he tried to stealthily inch closer to look up Keiko's skirt.

"Yeah," Keiko said cheerfully, surprised he had remembered what she had told him earlier, "I just got done putting away the files and-- Yuusuke, you jerk!" She yelled and gave him a good swift kick in the shoulder.

"So close," he groaned, rubbing his shoulder. Keiko sat down next to him, knees pulled towards her chest.

"You're not very nice, Yuusuke. Why can't you ever act like a gentleman?" Yuusuke sat up and put an arm around her shoulders, grinning.

"'cause... then I wouldn't be the number one delinquent who you know and love?" He feigned an innocent expression, earning himself an elbow in the stomach. He gave her shoulders a squeeze and leaned over, kissing her cheek. Keiko blushed lightly and leaned against him affectionately.

"YUUUSSSSSUUKEEE!" Both teens jumped up, completely shocked by the unseen person screaming his name. Soon Botan came careening down on her oar, barely managing to stop in front of them.

"Hello... Yuusuke... Keiko.... good to see.... you," she panted.

"Hey, Botan, some entrance," Yuusuke said, giving her a funny look.

"Yuusuke, I'm sorry... but there's another mission and Koenma needs... you in the Reikai immediately."

"Huh? The Reikai? Can't he just pop up in the sky and tell me here?"

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, Yuusuke, and we really don't have time to discuss it!" Botan said, worry shadowing her normally cheerful expression. Yuusuke raked a hand though his hair and sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

"Wait, Yuusuke," Keiko said, tugging at his sleeve.

"Sorry Keiko. I'll be back soon."

"Actually," Botan cut in, "you won't be. And Koenma asked me to give you this, Keiko," she said, tossing her a communication mirror, the same as the spirit detective's. "He's going to be gone for a good long while, but this'll let you two love birds keep in touch." She beamed brightly at the two as Yuusuke looked annoyed and Keiko tucked the compact into her school bag.

"Okay, Yuusuke, hop on." Yuusuke struggled to obey and climb onto the oar, ending up with legs and arms flying every which-way. Once he had managed to organize himself relatively well, they bid good-bye to Keiko.

"Yuusuke, remember, you promised to keep me informed, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said without much concern.

"I'm serious!"

"I know. Now let's go, Botan." The death girl nodded and took off like a bat out of hell, Yuusuke clinging to her waist for dear life. Keiko watched from the ground and shouted at their disappearing forms.

"Yuusuke, you brat!" She sighed and looked down at her feet. "You'd better come home alive..."

* * *

Kuwabara tugged at one of his pillows, pushing it under his head. A small brown and black kitten pawed at his leg, mewing plaintively. Kuwabara scooped her up in one large hand and brought her to his chest, letting her sit on him. The kitten purred in delight, nuzzling against his hand as he gently scratched at her ears and under her chin. She batted playfully at his fingers, occasionally catching one and gnawing on it with her tiny fangs. The carrot top looked around his room; it was awfully cluttered. He'd been meaning to clean it... He looked back at the kitten and decided that chores could wait. After all, it was now officially summer break and he had all the time in the world. He shut his eyes and let himself relax, prepared for a very long nap with a warm kitten-shaped blanket. Just as he was dozing off, there was a small tap on his window. He slowly got up and went over, kitten tucked under his arm, to pull back his curtains and look out. He was greeted by a up close and personal view of Botan's face, which was nearly pressed against his window. He sputtered for a moment, then slid the pane up and stuck his head out.

"Hey, Botan. What's goin' on?"

"Hello, Kuwabara. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's an urgent new case and Koenma wants to see the team in the Reikai. I've already dropped Yuusuke off there," Botan said, her blue hair bouncing as she spoke. Kuwabara looked a little green in the face.

"Gee, I've never, uh, been there before," he said nervously, visions of a giant sized castle filled with giant sized demon servants for a giant sized Enma dancing through his head. "Just lemme leave a note for Shizuru." He scribbled a short note, then taped it to the outside of his door. "Okay Botan, you just tell me how to get there," he said with half-fake confidence.

"Silly, I'm not here to give you directions! I'll be taking you there myself!" Kuwabara went back to looking ill. "So climb on and we'll get going!"

"Climb on... the oar?!" Kuwabara gave her and the oar traumatized glances, but set the kitten down on the floor and proceeded to climb out the window and gingerly sit down on the oar. After only a moment's wait, Botan set off, Kuwabara alternately holding on to her and to the oar and trying his best to not scream.

* * *

Kurama slowly set down the stack of books. Their towering bulk took over his desk and, after a moment of considering their presence, he relocated them to the corner of floor under his desk. He straightened up slowly, his back aching unexpectedly, making him feel unnaturally old for a moment. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he slowly relaxed, the tension of the school day draining from his muscles, to be expelled as a sigh. He loosened the collar of his school shirt with a finger, tugging it open and sliding it off his torso. The rest of his uniform gradually followed, tossed to the hamper. He crossed his room, to the bathroom door where a robe hung, wrapping himself in fuzzy warmth. He gathered the contents of his hamper and ambled down to the end of the hallway and the laundry room, starting the load in practiced sleepiness. He returned to his room, bearing a basket of clean laundry, which was, for the moment, abandoned at the door of his closet. A cool breeze was blowing in his open window, rustling the pink curtains that flanked them. He searched his closet, trying to decide on something to change into, then stopped when he heard a gentle tapping on his window and a familiar, female voice.

"Kurama-san, are you home?" Kurama walked over to the window to find Botan peeking in, looking around curiously. "Oh, there you are!" Despite her unexpected appearance, Kurama's charm didn't miss a beat.

"Botan, good to see you. Please, come in and excuse my attire; I just got home from school. Would you care for refreshment of some sort? I can make tea?"

"No time for that today! Koenma needs to see the team immediately and sent me to take you all to the Reikai. Yuusuke and Kuwabara are waiting there." Kurama glanced down at his fuzzy bath robe, then held up one finger, indicating for the ferry girl to just wait for him to change into something more Reikai appropriate. A mere two minutes and forty-three seconds later, as Botan noted on her watch, Kurama emerged from his bathroom, dressed and looking composed as ever.

"I apologize again for the wait. I'll need to contact my mother at some point and warn her that I'll be gone, but that can wait for now. Shall we?" Botan nodded hurriedly, motioning for Kurama to hurry.

"And I still have to find Hiei," Botan muttered, clearly distressed. "Do you have any idea where he is?" Kurama brought a closed hand to his mouth, chuckling discretely into it.

"Hm. Botan, yes, he's right behind you." As Botan turned to look behind her, Hiei jumped down from one of the higher branches of the tree outside Kurama's window, walking forward so he was a few feet away from Botan's floating oar. Botan squeaked in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Well, this poses a dilemma. I haven't time as it is and I have to get both of you to the Reikai, but my oar is really just a two person!" Botan looked at Kurama, hoping he would have a suggestion. The redhead looked at Hiei, a glimmer in his eye. He slid out his window with ease, carefully placing himself behind Botan on the oar. Without warning, he reached over and pulled Hiei over, unceremoniously draping the half-Koorime over his own legs. Hiei's expression flickered between fright and rage, then settled into annoyance, a glare directed up at Kurama.

"We can just double up," Kurama said with a smile, "Can't we, Hiei?" The glare was doubled as well, but Kurama ignored it steadfastly, nodding to Botan that they were settled.

* * *

Chapter 3: Commands

Koenma leafed through the folder in front of him at a frantic pace. When a hapless oni called him over the intercom, he punched the button and screamed for a solid five minutes about needing to work and not wanting any interruptions. The oni waited for the tantrum to end, then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sir, Botan is here. Shall we send her in?"

"AH! Yes, of course, you fool! Send her in immediately!" A few minutes later, the doors to his office slid open and Botan entered, four boys following behind her.

"Koenma, sir, all the tantei are here."

"Yes, Botan, I can see that plainly! Now listen up. We've got no time to lose."

"Hey, pacifier-breath, what's so damn important that we had to come HERE?" Yuusuke grumbled.

"Watch your mouth! It's important because you four, with a bit of help, are going to have to win a war." There was a long stretch of silence as the boys absorbed this bit of ill delivered news. Kurama was the first to speak.

"Doesn't the Reikai usually try to avoid involvement in Makai wars?"

"Yes," Koenma grumbled, "we do, but this isn't just any war. These demons and their followers intend to take over the Ningenkai!"

"So let's go catch them and bring them here. It doesn't sound that bad," Yuusuke said energetically.

"Unfortunately, they've taken over San'ya, a territory in the southeast, and they're holding the queen captive. They only have to extend their forces far enough north and they'll control half the Makai," Koenma whined, letting his head fall forward as he spoke, finally collapsing on his desk. But he immediately snapped his head up and started flailing his arms wildly, folder in hand.

"And you four just have to get rid of them and capture their followers, or the three worlds are doomed!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your diapers in a bunch! What kinda fight are we looking at?" Koenma gave Yuusuke a wicked glare and flipped open his folder.

"There are three leaders," Koenma started, switching on the wall monitor, "and they've got a city full of soldiers. We've got a barrier around the city walls, restricting the movement of the leaders, but their underlings still have complete freedom and we've hardly managed to slow their plans."

"Like the barrier around Maze Castle," Hiei stated blandly, startling Kuwabara; he tended to forget Hiei was there if he remained silent long enough.

"Yes, but their followers will pose a much greater problem than any Fugaki or cultivated humans ever could. These are trained fighters, to one level or another, and you're going to have to get the city from them," Botan said sternly.

"What about these leaders? Are they big ugly monsters like the Saint Beasts?" Kuwabara asked, visions of Byaako dancing through his head.

"Not exactly," Koenma said slowly, using his remote to call up a portrait of a male youkai with long, dark hair that was highlighted in purple and pulled into a high ponytail. He wore a black coat of some sort with purple lining, but the picture cut off just below his chest and they were unable to see the rest of his clothing or any weapons. A caption under his picture read 'Mizore'.

"Gaa! What's wrong with his eyes! They're... They're," Kuwabara exclaimed, looking terrified.

"They're white... How unusual," Kurama finished for him.

"Yes, but we don't know just how unusual the rest of him is. We hardly have any information about his abilities or origins," Koenma stated, then switched to the next picture and continued, "but we do know about Resshin. She's an earth youkai, and it's said that fighting her is like going up against an earthquake and a sandstorm rolled into one. Highly intelligent, efficient, and ruthless, she's likely to be the strategist for the group. We have a long record on her, mostly from files of those involved in rebellions, massacres, and displays of uncontrolled, senseless violence."

"SHE?" Yuusuke asked, still back at the start of Koenma's description. The picture showed what appeared to be a short, nasty looking youkai with icy green eyes, short, scraggly blonde hair, darkly tanned skin, ratty clothing, and absolutely nothing that would define it as female. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure of that. And I don't really think you need to worry about your enemies GENDER!" Koenma shouted, starting to turn red. Botan moved to stand next to him and pushed him back into his chair while switching to the next image. Koenma gnawed angrily on his pacifier while Botan continued the briefing.

"We believe this," she said, gesturing to the screen where a youkai with teal hair, spiking upward but for two long side locks, bone spines running down his shoulders and arms, and bone plates visible through slits in the skin of his chest and torso, "is their leader. Ijutsu is, according to our files, a healer and has no record of any major fighting skills. But we can't be certain. We do know, only from reports about the current events, that he believes that demons are superior to humans and should therefore control the Ningenkai. We also believe there is a threat of the Ningenkai being opened for slavers, who will import humans to the Makai," she finished.

"Demons are superior. I might like this character," Hiei announced, looking at the screen.

"Hiei, don't you even think about it," Kurama said with mild annoyance. Botan chose to ignore the comment and continued, now switching the monitor to show a picture of a foggy, green land of low hills and shallow valleys.

"This is the area they've have control over. It's mainly used for cultivating grains and fruit trees that enjoy exceptionally damp weather, with relatively little set aside for livestock or work animals. The people are mainly farmers and craftsmen, with next to no defenses against the invaders. There's a long rainy season, from about mid-autumn to spring. You'll be arriving there just before the start of it, so plan on working during downpours. Fortunately, the temperatures tend to be mild, but you still shouldn't rule out cold snaps. There are only two major objectives of this mission: you must capture as many of their followers as possible, and all three leaders must be killed. Do not attempt capture, reasoning, conversion, or any of those nice things," Botan said sternly.

"Awfully harsh," Yuusuke commented.

"These people are too dangerous to not be harsh, Yuusuke!" Koenma screeched.

"And he had finally calmed down..." Botan lamented. "There are two conditions to this, however. One, you may use any mean necessary to disable their forces before taking back the capital city, and two, there is to be minimal damage to the land and livelihoods of the inhabitants as a whole."

"Hey, Botan, that's all great, but how you expect us to do any of this? They've kinda got an army, remember?" Yuusuke said looking around. "Nothing against the team," he said, looking around to the rest of them, "but four of us against a city of trained demons? I'm not liking those odds."

"That's why you're going to raise an army of your own and why we've gotten some extra help for you four."

"Whadda ya mean, extra help?"

"I mean assistants. Surely you don't think you're the Reikai's only employee?" Botan said, waving a finger at him.

"If I'm an employee, how come I don't get paid?" Yuusuke grumbled. Botan laughed nervously and gave her best cute and terrified kitten face.

"Ohoho! Yes, well, salary aside... Your assistant commanding generals should prove helpful in raising and controlling an army." However, Yuusuke still wasn't satisfied.

"That's just great, but we still don't have an army to be controlling!" Botan frowned, exasperated.

"I am getting to that, Yuusuke. You, Kurama, and Kuwabara will each be given a partner and an area to cover, where you'll recruit the necessary forces. In addition to the mercenaries, Yomi and Murkuro have agreed to supply portions of their standing armies, though it's entirely off the record. Kurama and Hiei, you will each need to go to fetch the groups," she said, finally finished with her instructions.

"I believe I'll also be able to get a few old friends from the area to join us," Kurama commented, making the other three wonder what, or who, he had up his foxy sleeves this time.

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Alone

"Now enough of this, it's time for you to meet your assistants," Botan chirped.

"I feel like I'm on a game show," Yuusuke muttered to himself.

"You mean they're here?" Kuwabara asked, looking around and finding nothing more impressive than Koenma's personal blue oni.

"Of course, silly. This way we'll be able to drop you all off in sets at various locations for gathering together your army, then we can transport everyone," Botan informed them cheerfully. Koenma, finally functional again, pushed the intercom button, asking that 'the group' be sent in. A few minutes passed, then the door opened and three youkai walked in, standing in a row in front of Koenma's desk and the team.

"Three! Is that all the bloody Reikai could come up with?!" Yuusuke questioned with more than a little disbelief.

"That's enough out of you!" Koenma barked with more force than should be possible with the body of a toddler. He cleared his throat and calmed himself, then began the introductions. "Allow me to present Waridea." A stocky ryu stepped forward, dropping to one knee.

"At your service, sirs," she said, her voice a low rumble that seemed to push in on them. Her head was reptilian, with a long, pointed snout, small black eyes, and no hair. Instead, she was covered with scales that danced with orange and gold flames. Her underside was pale gold and an iron breastplate extended to protect the tender sections. Powerful legs showed thick muscles shifting like liquid under her hide as she stood and stepped back into the line. She held a large, two headed ax in her clawed hand and leaned against it as she stood. The team was suitably impressed.

"Waridea has helped us in the past as a general," Koenma commented before continuing. "The next is Mageyasui." The youkai that came forward was obviously a water element, it's skin being pale, semitransparent blue and the elongated torso becoming a whip-like tail that lashed from side to side as it moved. It had no distinct gender, but the soft features and ice blue eyes framed by long ripples of white hair gave a feminine air. Her only coverings were the tattoos that adorned her entire body and these, the boys noticed, shifted and swirled as she moved. She bowed to them, tail coiling forward to balance herself.

"A pleasure. I have served Koenma as a spy and I hope you will find my services useful," she said politely, her voice sounding far away, like trickling water heard in a cave. The next youkai hardly waited for the water beast to return to her spot before leaping forward and introducing himself.

"Makaze, surveillance and useful person!" He practically bubbled with energy, flapping his two sets of white wings and blowing a rebellious bit of bright green hair out of his golden eyes.

"Useful or otherwise, this is the third of you commanders," Koenma commented in annoyance.

"He looks like a parrot," Kuwabara whispered to Yuusuke, who snickered and clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

"Now then, Botan and several other ferries will be transporting you to various locations, then moving you and the acquired forces into the held territory. Yuusuke, you'll be working with Makaze, Kurama and Waridea will pair up, and Kuwabara will work with Mageyasui. Hiei, you'll be working alone, since we only need you to go to Murkuro." All nodded without comment.

"Now, once you arrive at your locations, your ferry will be instructing you on where to look for recruits. You're locations are as follows. Kuwabara, you'll go to Enmu. There are master archers there and you'll need to recruit as many as possible. Yuusuke, Sunahara has a large number of restless mercenaries there and they're usually of high skill. But watch your back with them. Kurama will collect Yomi's contributions and any other possibilities in the area. Acceptable?" The team nodded, though Kurama and Hiei were the only ones familiar enough with the Makai to really understand.

"Good. Botan, please see the teams off. Good luck to all of you and I'll be keeping in contact with you throughout the course of this." The teams agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm and Botan escorted them out of his office.


End file.
